With funding from the National Institute of Mental Health, the School of Public Health of Cayetano Heredia University in Lima, Peru and the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) are implementing a project using the Diffusion Theory Approach to train Community Public Opinion Leaders (CPOLS) to promote sexual health and prevent sexually transmitted infections, including HIV. The project in Lima is one of four such sites funded by NIMH in various regions of the world. In this proposal, we request supplemental training grant funds so that the existing joint Fogarty International AIDS Training program of the University of California, Berkeley (UCB) and UCSF can provide ongoing training in support of the project in Peru, which was not one of the focus countries included in our 1998 training grant proposal.